


Lookout

by Kalloway



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A very boring night?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 Words on Imzy, 'Dialogue Only'

"Hey Sis, I think we should declare it official."

"Declare what official?"

"That this is the most incredibly boring stakeout we've ever been on. Nothing is going 

on. Complete waste of time. I'm even out of entertaining magazines and I doubt I could 

get you to tell me a story..."

"Kurz, it isn't the time."

"How is it not the time? We both know the poor sap monitoring our channel has 

probably wandered off for a snack and I know you want to tell me how you really feel 

about me.

"...Sis? You're not yelling at..."

"KURZ, ON YOUR LEFT!"


End file.
